


Home(Avengers x Reader)

by Choozo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Crime Fighting, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choozo/pseuds/Choozo
Summary: Y/n wasn't an alien. Wasn't a demon that could just open their portals to other dimensions just like that.She was a normal young girl, that took heritage of power that was passed down from her father.Until one day. Her parents were killed.Y/n was devastated and didn't trust anyone else with her life. She had trouble finding love and family.Until one day. She got a knock on her door. And a whole new world opened up her.Some people were she could finally find family.But. She wants to find out what happened that day.Will she find her father?





	1. 1

Y/n jumped over the bench. The soles of her shoes hit the creature smack dab in it's face. 

The creature fell to the ground. Y/n quickly turned around as she tilted her wrist.   
The by standing aliens that stood their watching her were knocked away as if they were blew away by the wind.

"Good job, Y/n!" Tony praised as he past her up quickly to go take care of some more. 

Y/n adjusted her mask as she walked across the streets over to the man she once knew.

"HEY YOU!" Y/n shouted as she felt her team known as the Avengers right behind her.

The male stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around.

Yeah...I used to know them. 

The avengers that is.

You see. I never knew what family was. Cuz I l-...wait. Can you see me. Hold on. What the fuck. 

-

Y/n sat in the tattered bed in the cheap motel.She wore a face covered up hood. The hood had two x's as the eyes. The neon colors glow in the dark  paint made her costume look even more dangerous.  She looked at you as she sighed.

"Alright, alright. Now you fucks may be thinking. Uh 4th wall break. No. Shut the fuck up. In order to get the story. Let me rewind you back a little."

-

Yeah, your average Avengers story. With the hotail background, that makes each and every character unique.

Yeah, I got the same thing. 

Both my mother and baby sibling were both killed. I made it out alive being a 18 year old me. 

I had powers that were passed down from my dad. But I never saw him when my mother and sibling died.

I never saw him again from that day on out actually.

But, anyway. 

My names is Y/n L/n.

I'm an Avenger and everyone calls me Lightwalker. 

I wear a mask, well because let's just say, when I used my powers. Mama not so adorable anymore. 

My teeth become sharper and my eyes do this weird glowing shit--Iii-I don't know.

But I became an Avenger. Because I got caught.

Wanna know why?

Well. When my mother was damn near bleeding to death. She told me to put myself to use. To explore for who I really am. 

I took her advice. So...I secretly helped the Avengers.

Everytime their out fighting justice. They get my lucky visit and I help.

-

"They sent out a nuke!" Tony shouted. Clint looked up and saw the flaming missile fly in the sky. 

He cursed as he looked at Tony whom was after it.

Y/n sat on the top of the building as she saw the nuke. 

She sat her soda down as she pulled her black full face plastic mask down.

She stretched as she heard a few bones pop.

"Alright. Baby..." She whispered. She extended her palms before clapping them twice.

Feeling the surge of energy sore through her as the ground shook.   
She took a step back as she saw the nuke getting closer.

Y/n took a deep breath as she felt her heart pound greatly in fear of her plan not going as swell as she thought.

Once the nuke got closer she started running as quick as she can.

Once reaching the edge of the building Y/n jumped.

She felt her stomach flip flop as she reached for the nuke. 

She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she felt herself land on the nuke.

"Oh fuck...not a sturdy landing." She groaned. She then wrapped her legs around the nuke. 

She swung below it as she saw the world turn upside down. 

She was about to lead the nuke to the rip that was letting in the weird looking aliens. But she stopped and looked down. Seeing a girl. In her early 30s.

She screamed as she hid in a car. 

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Y/n groaned. She sighed as she pushed herself to the left as the nuke twirle twirled and Y/n was up right once again. She looked behind her and saw Ironman. 

He took hold of the nuke and stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. Y/n pointed to herself, and then at the ironman. 

"Wha-Oh shit!" Y/n flung herself off the nuke as she felt herself slowly falling closer to earth. 

She twiddle her fingers at the man in thr iron suit. She turned around as she saw earth coming closer.

She stuck her hands out in front of her as she blasted the ground which slowed her down.

She could see the ground coming closer as she slowly got stable enough to stable herself and slowly take herself to the ground.

Once her feet hit the ground she felt nausea for using way too much stamina and power. 

She gaged as if she were to throw up. Before looking across the street and to the car that was being attacked.

She heard screams as the lady called for help.

Y/n ran over. She then swiped her arms to the left as the aliens were swept to the left. 

She quickly put her hand on the door handle. The lady sobbed as she banged in the window.

"Please, hurry! Please!" She sobbed. Y/n looked at the lady and nodded.

She lowered her hands gesturing to the girl to calm down.

Y/n tried opening the door once more. The door was caved in as if someone heavy were to fall on it. 

Which caused it to jam.

The lady screamed as she looked behind Y/n. Y/n looked at her quickly tearing her gaze away from the jammed door. 

The lady pointed behind her.

Y/n didn't get enough time to turn back, until she was forcefully grabbed by the hood of her hoodie. And thrown back.

Y/n shouted as she fell through a wall. She did a backwards summersault as she landed in her feet, almost falling backwards from the sudden force. The clouds of dust floated everywhere as it landed as particals on Y/n's clothing.

Y/n heard screams and gasp. She quickly look to herself and saw a large amount of people. 

Y/n looked at everyone as she slowly took a step backwards.

She suddenly felt something hit her jaw which knocked her off her feet. 

Y/n quickly scampered to her feet.

Who the hell does this person think they are?!

Y/n looked in front of her and saw Captain America. He held his shield as he took a step forward.

Y/n shook her head as she waved her hands as in she was meaning no harm to him.

She didn't want to let her voice go out to the public so everyone could know who she was.

"Stand down." Captain said. Y/n let her arms fall to her side as she looked at the male. 

She then shook her head.

He sighed. 

"I guess get ready then." Y/n sighed as heard the lady scream again. 

She heard various screams as she and Captain America looked to their side once again and saw the aliens as they entered the room.

Y/n jerked her hands as she felt the sudden heat and energy warm up in her hands.

Captain looked at Y/n I'm debelief.

"You're...helping us?" He asked. Y/n looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Y/n ran over the creature and tackled it. Many people screamed as they saw the girl tackle the creature. 

Y/n pointed her hands towards the creature. She felt the energy drain out her hand as it landed on the creatures face.

It's head exploded as the 'alien blood' flew everywhere.   
Y/n felt her hands heat up again filling it with energy once again.

She heard the ticking of the creature as she swung her hand behind her as the creature flew back and hitting the walls.

Someone was recording the entire scene as Y/n and Captain America fought side by side.   
They blurted out excited curses as the crowd huddled together and watched. To afraid to run off and meet what was outside.

Y/n saw the large amounts of alien like creatures attacking Captain America as he tried his best to get them off.

Y/n quickly turned to the crowd as she did a fatal position.  
They quickly followed what she gestured and ordered them to do.

She ran over to wall and climbed up to the balcony.

She then jumped off the balcony. She used the rest of her energy she had and charged it as she heard the zapping noise from herself. 

She felt as if her energy was taken away as she landed on the ground and slammed her forearm on the around.

The energy relased as a vibrating wave as the creatures flew off Captain America.

They hit the wall and slowly slid down it.

Y/n huffed heavily. She was sweating profusely as she groaned. She stood up and wobbled feeling extremly lightheaded.

She heard static come from her as she saw the lighting bolts vains as the rest of the energy she let out tried to calm down.

Her hair for frizzy as it poked from the mask.

Y/n sighed as she looked at the crowd. 

They stared at her in shock. Some of their hair was frizzed up as well.

Y/n turned to look at Captain America. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.

Y/n shook her combat boot when she felt alitle tingle which a vain of ligjting left her foot which whipped the ground loudly.

Then crowd gasped.

Y/n looked behind Captain America who stared at her still. 

She saw the lady still in the car.   
Y/n sighed as she walked over to the gap in the wall which Y/n caused.

She extended her arm as she felt the last of her energy once again get drained. 

She yanked her hand back. And she felt as if her arm was pulling the most heavy thing on earth.

The car door ripped off as the lady quickly got out and stared at Y/n.

Y/n turned around and looked at everyone before taking a step back and purposely falling off the building. 

-

Y/n stood behind the Avengers as she saw the one who started the whole chaos in New York. 

Clint had his arrow pointing at Loki. As everyone else stood behind him.

Loki's eyes soon looked at Y/n.

Y/n stared at him. Of course Loki didn't know because of the mask.

Thor turned around and looked at Y/n.

"Who are you?" He asked. 

Y/n shrugged as she took a step back.

"I'm just someone." She whispered lowly. Everyone stared at Y/n in fear, awe and amusement.

Y/n soon fell backwards and off the building.

They just stared as they looked at one a other.

-

Which led me here. 

"For the memorial of the lost loved ones from the 2012 New York attack."   
Stated the reporter. Y/n stared at the TV from the table she was sitting at in the bar. She turned the channel only to run into a other News Channel.

"These new beings that we see. That saved the world. Called the Avengers. They saved lives. And brung' Justice back."

Click

"The unknown figure that everyone is calling 'Lightwalker'. The male or female annoynomous hero. That saved lives, in the New York national county court." Stated the lady as in the corner there was a video playing of Y/n and Captain America fighting off the creatures.

She saw another film of her jumping off the indoor balcony and slamming to the ground. She saw the vibration wave as the camera the glitched out.

Click

"And then. When they slammed to the ground. It went boom! And it felt like I was thrown back! It was awesome."  Shouted the 8 year old kid as he waved his hands everywhere in exhilaration. 

Click

Y/n felt the TV remote softly get ripped from her hands. She looked up and saw the certain old man that owned the dinner.

"Look at what you're doing to yourself." He stated as he flicked Y/n in the head. Y/n grunted as she held her head.

"Ow...what..what do you want Jack, can't you see a girl trying to be depressed?" Y/n mumbled. 

Jack pulled out a chair and sat down. 

Jack was the only one that knew about her being the 'Lightwalker' as the world calls her.

Y/n didn't want to be the Lightwalker. She wanted to be a normal girl. Of course she was still human 100% but she had an ability.

Only 1 in a billion .

Now. That she helped the Avengers save the world. She went sky-fucking-rocket. 

Some shit she didn't ask for. She just wanted to put herself to use. And save the city. 

She didn't know her hero figure would blow up this big.

Y/n stared at the wooden table. Jack frowned as he saw the girl. 

"Aw. Sweetheart. Don't do that. Don't pull the puppy on me." He stated. Jack wanted Y/n to have a good life.

He wanted her to become an Avenger so she wouldn't be cooped up with him all day...and mostly scaring away his costumers.

She tend to get angry with the customers if they snapped at her.

So. Seeing she had the power of electricity. When the person was shouting at her for getting their meal wrong.

Y/n stared at him with the most cold hearted glare. 

The light bulb above flickered her usual eye color would slowly transition to a dark yellow.

"I'm sorry sir." She had said as she grabbed the paycheck from his hand. .  
But a vain of electricity left her palm and shot across the paper and to the man's hands. 

He quickly backed away and shouted in pain. The paper had a long burn scar going down it from the electric shock.

Man.

Good times.

"Jack. I know. I didn't even mean to become this famous. Just for one simple thing. Ever since I left the tower. The Avengers and this guy names Fury, has been looking for me. Like...what if they catch me. They might put me in a fucking cage--" Y/n ranted as she rubbed her face in frustration.

Jack looked at the girl.

"Y/n...they're not gonna do that. Calm down. They just want you on their team." Jack stated. The girl growled lowly. Jack took a back softly.

Y/n was a dangerous girl when she's angry.

"Jack. I don't wanna be on some team. With a bunch of fucking people. That wears costumes all fucking day. And when danger calls they get up and do it."  Y/n complained.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"As if you don't wear a costume." He scoffed. Y/n rolled her eyes as well.

"Oh, come on. It's not a costume. It's just a mask to shield my identity from them." Y/n protested. Jack chuckled.

"Costume." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Atleast go to the watching of Thor and that one guy leaving. All the-" he then proceed to quote with his fingers.

"Avenger fans. Will be there." He stated. Y/n sighed.

Jack removed his hands from behind them. Y/n saw the plastic mask and a new hoodie.

"Got you a new one since you burned through your other one." He chuckled.

Y/n sighed.

"Fine."

-

Y/n walked across the street to the crowded streets which was next ti Central Park.

Y/n made it the the crowd. Some turned around and let her through as the tried not to fan over the girls appearance. 

Once seeing the crowd getting more rowdier. Everyone made a path for Y/n to walk up front.

She felt someone touch her hood.   
She slowly stooped walking and turned around. 

She saw the girl she saved from the cab.

Y/n was about to wave hello until the lady bitch slapped the hell out of Y/n.

Y/n stumbled as she held her cheek. Luckly her mask didn't fly the hell off cuz that lady packed a mean one.

Y/n slowly turned to the lady for an explanation.

"That's for taking to long to so save me!" She shouted. Y/n was puzzled. For all she cared she could have left her ass.

Y/n was about to say something until the lady lifted the mask to her nose and kissed Y/n's cheek deeply.

When she pulled away she smiled at Y/n as her eyes glistened.

"Thank you..." She whispered. 

Y/n held her cheek as she stared at the girl. She swallowed before nodding.

"You're welcome." She spoke. Y/n pulled her mask down once again before walking up the the Avengers, who were shook as hell.

"Wow. You get kissed on the cheek. And I pay hospital bills. Nice." Tony exclaimed as he looked at the girl.

Y/n walked over and dipped her head as she chuckled. And making a gesture to show she found his remark funny.

Steve jogged over to Y/n and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi. Steve Rogers. I am-I am here to apologize about me picking a fight on you, when you were trying to save that lady." He stated. Y/n nodded and shook his hand.

Steve smiled softly. Y/n nodded. 

"It's alright." She mumbled.  Steve caught what she said and smiled.

Tony walked over and shook Y/n hand.

"Tony Stark. And may I say. You did great. My girl is a big fan of you." He gestured behind him. 

Y/n looked over his shoulder and saw the blond. She quickly walked over and shook Y/n's hand.

"Hi! My name is Pepper. You are magnificent!" She complimented. Y/n nodded once again as she smiled under her mask.

"So. You're the one everyone has been barking about?" Y/n heard a soft voice. She looked over and saw Bruce. 

His hands were stuck in his pockets. As he nervously looked at Y/n.

Y/n waved at the male as he then waved at her.  
Natasha walked away from Thor and Loki.

"Hey! Who are you?" She asked. Trying not to be harsh as she walked over.

Y/n just shrugged. 

"I'm just someone."

"Well. I'm planning on rebuiding Stark Tower and making it into the Avengers tower. We finally got a team...uh..we were hoping you would join." Tony said as he walked over. 

Y/n shook her head and pointed at the crowd.

"No?" Tony questioned. He seemed disappointed. 

"Well. Here." Tony gave Y/n a wrist bracket.

It wad matte white and had a small screen on it.

"Just if you wanted to contact us...and it's also hooked to the tower. So when we're out on a mission. If you want to join. You can." Tony stated. Y/n looked at the braclet.

"Thank you." Y/n stated out loudly. 

"I'll keep that in mind."

-

-1 year later-

Y/n sat in the empty closed dinner.

It was around 12 in the morning.  
And the dinner was closed.   
Jack was upstairs sleep. Or she thought. 

Her insomnia was killing her. 

She stared at her palms. They were were stinging because. Y/n was along with the Avengers earlier today fighting off a group of robbers. 

And things didn't end well.

-

-Earlier that day-

Y/n turned around and kicked the enemy away. 

The robber fell into the counter and slid to the floor.

Y/n turned around and saw Natasha as she smiled at Y/n. 

Y/n waved at her before turning around to fight of the rest of the bad guys.

As the avengers took out the enermies. 

A figure came in the room. Stepping over the bodies.

"Enough!" Shouted the deep voice.

Everyone froze. The enemies were finally gone as the avengers.

It happened so fast. 

He attacked the avengers one by one. As he got closer to Y/n.

She felt an agonizing pain from the familiar presence of the male.

He wore a mask. That had eye holes. 

And he weild the same powers as Y/n as his eyes were a dull yellow.

Y/n's eyes were the same behind the mask as she held a fearful exspression.

"HEY LIGHT FUCK! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING US OUT?!" Tony shouted as he shot at thr figure with his hand gun.

The figure turned to Y/n.

He then charged at Y/n. She saw the electric charge. She ran over to him and balled her fist.

Y/n let out a grunt as she thrusted her hand to punch him.

But the male caught Y/n's hand. She felt her hand start to burn.

She screamed. Not used to be grabbed on by her enemies. 

She usually leaves with just a bruise. Now she may have a whole injury.

Y/n pulled her hand away.

She huffed heavily as she clapped her hands

The energy surged through her body and to her hands.

She shot at the male, but her attacks bounced off him.

Y/n's eyes widen.

She ran over to him and jumped up.

She grabbed his head and dragged him to the ground.

The male hit the floor as Y/n rolled off him.

"Good job." Steve praised.

Y/n sobbed as she backed away. Sheet out a small scream.

"My hand! I-I can't feel it!"  She shouted. She looked down at her hands.

He must have shocked her. She saw the vains through her skin. 

She held in another scream.

Natasha ran over to Y/n and helped her up.

"It's alright! Come on! You can do this!" She shouted. 

Y/n softly pushed Natasha off.

Y/n breathed heavily as she used all her energy. 

She shot at the male as he got up.

The male then threw the same exact electricity ball. 

Which it hit Y/n.

Y/n fell to the floor.

Her right eye felt like it was on fire. 

She kept the pain in as she stood up.

Half her mask was torn.

She looked at everyone as they fought the man.

Y/n had no chance.

So...

She fled.

-

Y/n made it out with minor injuries.

Her hand was that was shocked had small vains and bruises as if it was replicating lighting from a sky.

And her left eyes wasnt swollon anymore.

Instead she had a bruise that was the same like her hand all the way to her neck.

And the both burned.

Y/n sighed as she clenched her sore fist. Hearing bones and the tight muscles pop.

She needed to find out who the fuck that guy was.

A vain of lighting escaped her palm as it whipped the tabke.

Her halfway closed eyes that was hit by the bolt was sore and red. 

She heard the wooden floor creak.

Her eyes slid up in front of her. Jack stood by the glass pane doors.

"...." He was in shock as he looked at Y/n.

Y/n felt herself tear up.

"I need to find that damn man..." She whispered. Jack walked over slowly. 

"Y-"

"I NEED TO FIND HIM NOW!" Y/n shouted as she stood up quickly. She slammed her hands on the table.

The dim light flickered dangerously above Y/n.

Her eyes were dim as she glared at Jack through her tears.

"He did this to me! And I know him!" She shouted. One of the light bulbs popped as she slammed her hands once again. 

The electric travled through the table and up to the ceiling. The lights shined brightly until they all popped.

Jack stared at Y/n.

"...then...you know what you have to do..." He whispered. Y/n sobbed as she held her face.

"Jack. I can't! I can't!" 

"Yes you can! Look at me." He quickly walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"We're going up there tomorrow. You understand me?" He whispered. Y/n breathed heavily.

She turned to Jack.

And nodded.

-

Y/n placed her new mask on her face. The same as the last.

She grabbed her book bag and got in the passenger seat.

Jack sat got in as well.

"You ready?"

Y/n thought for a moment. And nodded.

"....Yes."

 

-

End of Chapter 1


	2. 2

Y/n and Jack stood infront of the tower. Jack was in awe as he stared up at it.

Y/n sighed as she looked down at her injured hand.

"Come on." Jack stated as he walked over to the glass pane doors. Y/n trudged behind the male.  
Her combat boots dragging across the ground.

Jack turned around and looked at Y/n.

"Alright. Go on." He stated. Y/n frowned through her mask.

"Jack...I'm gonna miss you man." She whispered. Jack smiled softly as the brunette looked at his shoes.

"Aw c'mon kid. Don't do that..." He whispered. He placed a hand on Y/n's shoulders.

"Just remember to stop by, now." He stated.

"I sure w-"

"Lightwalker?" Y/n and Jack turned around. 

Bruce stood in front of the glass pane doorway. He held a clipboard in his hands as he stared at the masked figure.

"Oh...Bruce." Y/n stated. He was shocked that she actually replied back to him.

He slowly walked over to the two.

"I came to talk to you g-" before Y/n could finish her sentence Bruce slowly hugged her. 

Y/n stiffened as she let the male hug her.

Jack smiled at the two.

Y/n placed her hands on Bruce's shoulders and slowly peeled his body off of hers.

"Okay big guy...I'm just here to speak wi-"Jack stomped on the girls foot.

Y/n yelped as she bent forward.

"Holy fuck!" She shouted in pain.

"She's happy to see you two. I'm here because Y/n wanted to speak to Mr. Fury." Jack stated. 

Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Follow me."

-

Nick stared at the mask face girl.

"So...you're the Lightwalker?" He asked as he walked over to Y/n.

Y/n nodded. 

"You finally decided to join?" He asked. Y/n nodded once again.

"Well. Congrats. We've all been expecting you." He stated. 

"Mr. Stark!" Nick called out. 

There was silence and then heavy footsteps down the hall Y/n just came from.

Jack sat in a seat behind Y/n as he watched everything.

Tony then appeared in the room.

He was about to reply until he saw Y/n.

"Welcome. Your new teammate. " Nick said as he held a hand gesture towards Y/n.

Tony stared at Y/n.

"Oh hi, Tony." Y/n greeted. Tony was in awe.

"You sly ass bastard. I would be upset for you for fleeing. But godammit welcome to the team!" He shouted. Nick chuckled as he walked off.

-

Jack had left. Leaving Y/n in the tower. She was automatically getting homesick as she walked down the hall.

The two made it into a living room, were the Avengers were all just chilling out.

Thor was by the toaster eating pop tarts so he was the first to see the two.

"Brother Stark. I s-Oh." Thor looked at Y/n as she walked in.

"Wow! Look who's here."Natasha started as she sat on the couch. Y/n sighed honestly not having the patience.

" Sorry for running out on you guys." She said loud enough for everyone to here.

"Don't worry. We saw you got striked like three times." Clint stated. Y/n nodded.

"Yeah.." She mumbled.

"So you're a girl?" Natasha asked. Y/n nodded.

"What's your name?" Steve asked. He was next to Natasha.

"Y/n L/n." She replied. 

"Can you take the mask of? No?" Thor asked. Y/n shook head.

"Nope."

"Well. We have a mysterious person living with us now." Tony teased. Everyone chuckled.

Y/n looked across the room and saw two emerald green eyes staring at her.

Y/n stared at the make.

Loki.

She grinned.

"Well. We meet again." She called Loki.

Loki sighed.

Last time the two met. Y/n had shocked him. And he never dared to attack her throghought the entire attack of New York.

Loki just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Well...let's see how far Y/n can make it into a new life as the worlds famous superhero.

-  
-2 Weeks Later-  
5 AM

Y/n flicked the cancer stick. The lot flares dulled as it slowly flew in the chili night sky of New York.

She hummed as she tapped her foot heel against the glass. 

She sat on the balcony railing of Avenger Tower.

Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!

Y/n nodded as she imitated the guitar solo as she held the lit cancer stick in between her fingers.

The stars were out as the cool wind hit her face.

She was in her jeans and hoodie and her combat boots.

She inhaled the toxic.

'Baby come back, I was wrong and I just can't live withought you!'

She blew out the toxic as she saw the smoke fly in the sky and dissapear.

"...you truly are miserable." Y/n heard the accented voice. 

She pulled down her mask and turned around to see Loki standing in her room.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing in here?" Y/n asked as she turned off her music on her phone. Loki walked over to her and placed his hands on the railing as he looked out into the city.

"I couldn't sleep...then I heard you. As you inhale." He sniffed Y/n and took the cigarette from her and flicked it away.

"That." He stated as he smirked at Y/n.

Y/n looked at Loki through her mask.  
She dug in her hoodies pocket and grabbed the box of cigarettes and pulled out another stick.

She threw the now empty box in the trashcan that was by the doorway that led to her room.

She lifted her index finger and the string blue zapped the cigarettes.

The end of the cigarette lit up.

...

Loki flicked that one away as well.

"Okay. Get the fuck out." Y/n mumbled. He was starting to agrivate her.

No wonder why no-one on the team really likes him. Other than Thor that is.

Loki just chuckled.

"Who really are you?" Loki stated as he looked at her. Y/n looked at him and rose an eyebrow. Even though he couldn't see it.

"...I'm Y/n L/n, I already t-" Loki just chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Why the mask? This planet seems to love you, you weild the same power as my brother." He scoffed as he stood up straight.

"I do not. I don't have the power of thunder. It's el-"

"But. It still shock. Does it not?" The green eyed man smirked.

"Loki. Oh my fuck. You're killing me." Y/n groaned.

"You're Y/n L/n. The girl that left her home after the incident  6 or 5 years ago. Your parents. Or...mother along with your sibling died. The case wasn't taken to court. And it still remains a mystery till this day. Only to find the dashing Y/n here...an Avenger." He explained briefly. 

Y/n stared at him.

"...Yeah. You're right." She mumbled. Loki smirked as he looked out into the night sky.

"..." The two were silent as they looked at the lit buildings.

"You should really head to bed." Loki asked. Y/n nodded.

"Yeah...either way I'll still be tired she stated." She said. Loki chuckled.

"Go to bed you brat."

"Alright. Jeez." Y/n said as she slipped from the railing and into the balconies floor.

"Night asshat."

"Goodnight, Y/n."

-  
Y/n snored as her mask was riding up her face.  
Her body was halfway off the bed. 

She groaned as she pushed the blanket up to her face and continued her slumber.

"Ms. L/n. The team is waiting for you in the kitchen area." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

Y/n moaned as she sat up.

"I'll be down in a sec." She said.

"Yes Ma'am."

-

Y/n walked out the elevator and towards the kitchen area were she saw everyone lounging around.

"There you are. Glad you got your ass down here." Tony said as he ate a slice of his pancake. Y/n just shrugged.

She walked over to a stool and sat down. She dosen't sit anywhere near the team really.

"Alright. We need to head to downtown. We have a special ballroom party with someone I know."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know, Stark." Natasha chuckled. Tony just grinned.

"Oh no. I'm honest alright. And Y/n he's been wanting to meet you." Tony said as he looked at Y/n.

"And...I just finished your suit." This caught Y/n's interest. She looked at Tony.

"I wanna see." 

-

Y/n stood in front of a mannequin. 

She stared at the mask. Which seemed to be a screen that was turned off. It must have been a full led face mask.

The clothing was the best part.

It was a black jumpsuit

(Somewhat like spidermans.)

The jumpsuit had a white light going down from Y/n's collar bone down to her foot.

And behind it was a long black cape.

Y/n quickly turned to Tony.

She smiled under her mask.

"...I love you. I don't know what to say, but I fucking love you." Y/n said as she wrapped her arm around Tony's neck and scuffled his hair.

Tony laughed as he escaped Y/m's grip.

"Go to the bathroom or something and try it on. I'll tell you when to come out. The gangs gonna love it." He said. Y/n grinned and nodded.

-

Y/n was in her room as she quickly took off her clothing.

She took the jumpsuit and unzipped it before slipping it on with excitement.

She reached her hand behind her and zipped it up.

She turned around and looked at herself at the mirror.

The collar was like a turtle neck.  
She saw that the lighting bolt near her neck looked like a bow tie.

Y/n grabbed the new mask. She turned to look at her old one.

"Sorry buddy." She whispered before slipping on the new mask.

Inside the mask was a bit dim.

"Damn...a bit dark in here." She mumbled. She slipped on the cap. 

She saw it had a hood to it. She flicked it up as the hood landed on her head.

Abit oversized. But it was nice. She was graceful that Tony even wanted to make her something like this.

"Ms. L/n. Tony is calling for your presence." J.A.R.V.I.S stated. Y/n nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Miss."

-

Y/n walked down the hall. Tony didn't make her any shoes to go with it so she just walked down the hall barefooted.

Y/n walked in and saw everyone staring at her.

"Whoa..." Clint said as he looked at Y/n.

Y/n chuckled.

"Whoa! We can finally see your emotions!" Clint exclaimed.

"What?" Y/n asked as she looked at everyone.

Tony grinned.

"Since. You don't want us to see your face. I decided to make you a new mask that will run off your emotions you are feeling. And it was design it on the screen." Right mow everyone was looking at two question marks for eyes.

Y/n soon got what Tony was saying as she nodded.

"Oh." The screen displayed; =.=

Steve smiled.

"Nice..." He said. Y/n's masked blinked as it looked at Steve.

Tony saw as the digital eyes turned to Steve.

"Y/n are you looking at Steve right now?" Y/n's digital eyes looked at Tony.

"I was now I'm looking at you." She stated. Tony smiled.

"Another job well done Stark." He praises himself.

Y/n's optics turned to Thor. 

0.0

"I love this nee choice in design." Thor said as he smiled at Y/n. Y/n smiled at him.

^^

"Alright. Now Y/n I saw you jump from building to building with your powers, and mast week you said it drained too much energy. Now, I want you to stomp twice." Tony said as he sat on the couch with his drink.

Y/n looked at her bare feet.

?~?

"Um....okay...." She mumbled. She stomped her feet twice. 

Automationly she heaed whirls and little clattering little panles slid from her suit. It felt like roaches crawling down her body and to her feet.

She saw it create boots.

Her eyes widen.

!o!

"Oh man!" She shouted.  
Everyone laughed at the digital face and her excitment.

"Now just stretch your arm and your legs." Tony said. Y/n did as told. She felt her self levitate off the ground.

She looked down and saw flames coming from the boots just like from Tony's suits.

Once she stopped stretching her feet hit the floor.

"I just started loving myself." She said.

@.@

"Now...whose ready to party."

-

Y/n looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore a tux. She looked fine might she say.

Natasha greased her hair to the side. Giving her the snazzy 007 look.

She fixed her cuffs as she walked away from the mirror. 

Jack was sitting on her bed with a smile.

"Ooh. You look nice darling." He said as he gave the a thumbs up.

'~'

Y/n's digital mask expressed her emotions as she gave a bashful look to Jack.

"Well. It's time to put your mind to the test." He said.

...and he was right.

-

"Oh my god. They actually invited the Avenvgers." Stated the blonde as Y/n walked pass them.

She was hopping her expression was blank so the girls would see a eye rolling expression on her mask.

"I told you he was a boy!" Somone whispered. Y/n's mask must have looked over at the boy talking about her when she looked over, because he quickly stopped talking.

.-.

Oh....her mask did that. Well...

"They got a new mask?!" Someone else whispered.

"Dude. That's so fucking sick. I wish we were able to fucking go." Stated a girl as she and her friend stood behind the rope staring at all the Avengers.

Tony chuckled as he walked passed Y/n.

"Nice expression masky for the first time for the public to see your emotions." He teased. 

Y/n just rolled her eyes.

e_e 

"Whatever." She mumbled.

She followed Tony inside.

Inside was just overwhelming.

Many people dressed in elegant wear.

The room was bright. As their were a chandeler. 

"What's wron. Scared?" Natasha teased as she walked and stood in front of Y/n.

She hand on a red dress that reached her knees. And red heels. 

She looked beautiful. 

"Well. You look ravishing tonight." Y/n purred. Natasha chuckled. 

"Not today. Bucko." She said.

Y/n chuckled.

"I'm joking. I'm not gay." She said. Natasha shook her head at the girl.

"Or am I?" She said.

;)

Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

"L/n. You really know how to crack someone up." She said. Y/n playfully fixed her bow tie.

"That's what I do best." She stated. 

"Y/n! Come meet someone, he's been wanting to meet you." Tony said as he walked over to Y/n and grabbed her forearm.

Y/n looked at him as wasn't given a chance to actually speak with Natasha.

@-@

"Okay. Jesus Stark. I'm coming." She said as she followed him over to two people that seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Here she is!" Tony said as he put Y/n beside him.

The two turned around. A woman and a boy.

They were both wearing the right attire for the party.

The male smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ms. L/n. My name is William. This is my wife Eliza." He said.

The lady kept her pale blue eyes on Y/n as the girl white digital optics flicked over to the lady.

0.0

^∆^

"Nice to meet you, Eliza." Y/n said as she held her hand out to Eliza. Theady shook the girls hand quickly.

"We heard you were just free willingly saving the city alongside with the avengers. Before you were an avenger?" William asked as if he were trying to get the right information .

Y/n let go of Eliza. She could feel her staring at her.

"Yes sir." She said. William smiled and nodded.

"That's nice." He said. Y/n's white digital optics flickered to Eliza whom was still staring at her.

"Would you like to meet the rest?" Tony asked. William soon nodded.

"Yes." And with that the two left to go speak with the others.

Y/n turned back to Eliza.

0 0

"So...I'm assuming you're a fan of the avengers?" Y/n asked as she kneeded at the insides of her clothed arms. Which were crossed.

Eliza smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes. But mostly you." She said. 

^ ^

"Well. That's nice to here." She said. Eliza nodded.

"Well...I need to get to William. Bye." She left.

9_9

"Weirdo." Y/n whispered. 

"Y/n." Y/n looked up and saw Bruce as he walked over with a shy smile.

!_!

0 0

"Oh. Hey Bruce." She greeted as her arms fell by her sides.

"Man. You look nice for lady being in a tux." He said. Y/n chuckled as she nodded.

"Thanks. You look nice as well." She said. Bruce smiled.

"Come to the booth were everyone else is at. Their drinking. But. You should join." He said. 

"Sure."

-

Y/n heard laughing as she walked over to the booth. Thor was balancing an olive on his nose as Clint aimed the toothpick.

He soon flicked the toothpick and it pierced through the olive. 

The avengers in the booth (the loudest ones in the bar not to mention.)  
Cheered as they laughed. 

Loki saw Y/n walking over. He scooted over as Y/n sat down.

"Ahh. Look who walked over. Little Miss sexy." Tony said as he looked at Y/n.

? ?

"What?" Y/n questioned as she scooted over for Bruce to sit.

"I saw the way Williams wife looked at you. She wants some electric in her." Tony said. Everyone (besides Natasha, Y/n and Loki) laughed at the joke.

e_e

"Whatever." She said.

"I don't like her if that's what you're trying to say." She said. Tony smirked..

"You know. You have alote of emotions under that damn mask. No wonder why you wear a mask," he said.

"Shut up." She said.

"Miss Y/n. To be honest. Tony is right. I have seen the way Eliza has given yearning looks to you. Why do you not act on it?" He asked. 

"Because I don't like her." She said. She felt Loki shuffle, hinting at he was laughing under his breath.

"Plus she has a husband." She said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"For christ. You have billion of fangirls. I promise you. All of them would wanna get laid with you." He said. 

"Jesus Tony, not at the table." Natasha warned. 

Y/n smiled brightly at his teasing. 

He could tell do the digital emotion and the mask slightly lifting up.

^u^

"Awe see. I told you I can break her guys." Everyone at the table laughed softly.

She felt...at home...

-

"Daddy...why are we an outcast to the world?" Little Y/n asked. She was in her little onsie. 

He father looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Because Y/n...we aren't like everyone else." He said. It was dark out as the stars glowed in the city of New York.

It was a bit chili. But that didn't stop the two from having their traditional.

Sit out in the dark and look at the stars.

Y/n looked at her hands. Her mother nor baby sisters had the same powers her and her father did.

Y/n was indeed a human. But her father wasn't. 

He loved his family and wanted to do everything for them.

Y/n saw the small zap of light flicker out her hand.

She smiled softly.

Her father saw as he chuckled.

"You'll soon get the know the true potential in you." He said.

Y/n looked at him.

"Come on. Let's go in." He said as he stood up. Scooping Y/n in his arms as he opened the door. 

Y/n leaned on the car down the driveway as she looked at her old life.

She blinked as another scene came up.

Y/n was around the age of 10 as she ran around the front lawn on Halloween scaring the kids with her abilities. 

She laughed as her yellow eyes sliced through the darkness. 

The kids laughed and ran away from the girl.

Y/n chuckled as she looked passed the kids. 

She saw figure. The man she ran away from.

His yellow eyes looked at Y/n through the mask.

Y/n felt her heart stop.

"Where is your potential?" He asked. 

Y/n didn't get a chance to speak.

Y/n flinched as she woke up. 

Her breathing was heavy as she slowly opened her eyes. 

Her e/c adjusted to the darkness. 

She had the blinds pulled to the balcony.

She sat up and looked at her attire.

She was in her regualr night clothes.

Y/n looked at the digital clock.

3:00 AM 

She grabbed the mask that was next to it and pulled it on.

-

Y/n walked into the living room.

She wasn't thirsty or having to take the potty.

She was hungry

Y/n open the fridge with a sigh.

She was starting to become homesick, missing Jack and the smell of grease and the wood that smelled dimly of pinecones.

She sighed.

Her eyes burned and she couldn't get any sleep for nothing.

"I can sense something is troubling you." Y/n heard the familiar accented voice.

! !

Y/n flinched as she closed the fridge and turn around.

Loki was sitting on the couch with a book in his palms.

Y/n looked at him.

"What are you doing, reading In the dark?" Y/n asked as she walked over and sitting at the end of the couch.

"Correction. The room is dim due to the light at the bar and the kitchen." He said. He was right it illuminated the room the a warm dim color.

"What are you doing up?" Y/n asmed. Loki just turned to another page.

"I don't sleep to often, so I read." He said. Y/n nodded.

"What are you doing up?" Loki asked.

@-@

"Uh....insomnia." She said. 

"Hmm. Seems to me you were startled as you woke up." He said as he tore his eyes away from the book and to Y/n.

Y/n cleared her throat.

"Yeah. You're right." She said.

Loki chuckled. 

"....Can you read me to sleep?" She quickly asked. Loki grunted.

"Heavens no." He scoffed. 

"Oh my gosh. You are so mean. Please. I just need sleep." She whined. 

"And I need personal space." He said as he looked back at the book.

"I can stay right here. At the end of the couch. I'm used to a special someone reading me to sleep. So can you please." She whined. 

"No." Y/n groaned.

"Fine. I'll find someone else."

-

Y/n held blanket close to her. She decided to go to Bruce first. 

Seeing he was most likely awake working on something. 

-

Y/n walked out the elevator and over to the desk were she saw a certain someone reading from a textbook.

"Bruuuce." Y/n whined as she walked closer to him.

Bruce shifted as Y/n sat next to him kn a chair.

"Y/n? What-what are you doing up?" He asked. Y/n sighed as she laid her head on the table.

"I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you'll help me sleep." Y/n said. Bruce peered down at her.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." He nervously said. 

"I'll just sleep on this table over her." She said as she got up and walked over to an empty table.

Bruce just nodded.

-

50 or so minutes passed. And Y/n was having a nice sleep.

Bruce was tinkering with many things for his project.

He had to admit. Y/n's silent company was nice. She snored softly as her foot flinched when she was deep in sleep.

Her mask didnt display an emotion.

From time to time it would be a blank screen,  but would then turn into a series of small 'Z's' floating across the screen.

He found it adorable.

But that was till Y/n kept waking up because of the hard table. Or when Bruce makes a loud noise.

Which he'll soon apologize with a "sorry." 

Y/n would just drift back to sleep.

Until she woke up to her hip hurting from the table.

She sighed and sat up.

"You're uncomfortble?" Bruce asked. Y/n nodded.

"Not because of you. Because of the table." She added. Bruce nodded.

"You should head back up then." He said.

"Yeah....night Bruce."

"G'night, Y/n."

-

This led Y/n to her last stop.

She went to Tony's room. Which Pepper wasn't surpisingly at. 

But Y/n left because his room was too cold.

Natasha's room. Which Y/n sat on the foot of her bed. 

But she kept kicking her. 

Thor didn't exaxtly have a room. But a guest room.

He rolled over and almost suffocated the poor girl, along with his damn hammer.

Clint had his damn arrows out and one stuck her hand as she slept on the foot of his bed.

Steve room was nice. But other than the fact he was mumbling in his sleep about this chick named James...or was it a guy.

She never knew. So she left.

Which led her walking back to her room.

Loki was still on the couch reading.

As Y/n walked passes the couch to head to her room. Dragging her blankie with her.

Loki looked up and saw ber reflection from the TV.

"C'mere." Loki said. 

Y/n stopped walking and turned around to look at Loki.

°•°

Her masks reaction made Loki chuckle. 

Y/n walked over and sat at the end of the couch.

Loki looked at her.

"How am I supposed to properly supposed to tend to your sleeping needs if you're all the way over there?" He sarcastically asked.

He beckoned Y/n over with his right hand. 

^ ^

Y/n got up and sat next to him. Quickly bringing her legs to her chest.

She put the blanket over herself and Loki.

"Okay. What is it that makes you sleep." Loki asked.

"Reading." Y/n said. Loki nodded.

"Well. Alright then."

And with that. Loki read the book he was reading to himself. To Y/n.

Y/n was leaning on the cushion as she slowly felt her eyes close.

"This book reminds me of the cask of amantilado." She whispered sleepily.

Loki chuckled.

He sounded like an actual narrator. 

Y/n fekt herself drift off as she laid herself across the couch. Her head resting on Loki's side.

Loki was damn near falling asleep himself.

As he slowly stopped reading. Y/n noticed as be white optics made it to the screen once again.

0 0

She looked at Loki and saw that his left palm was holding his head as he slept peacfully.

Y/n chuckled. She took the book and placed it on the table.

She placed her blanket on Loki and was about to walk off until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

Loki still had his eyes closed.

"Sit down." He said. Y/n looked at him before taking the blanket and sittinf back down.

She had her back turned towarss him as she leaned on his side. Loki put his arm around Y/n's waist as he leaned his head back on the couch.

The two looked like two tired siblings as they slept.

It was the first ever Loki had a good nights worth of sleeping due to Y/n.

And he appriciated that.

Y/n finally slept. Noting that she will never share rooms with any of the avengers and trust them to help her sleep other than Loki.

But. That's how family works.

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
